


The Prince and The Storm

by driftingashes



Series: Hurricane [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Creativitwins, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Siblings, Roman & Remus’s mom is a chaotic bisexual and i love her, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Slurs, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teenagers, Theater AU, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Twins, Unsympathetic Original Characters, Winged Sides (Sanders Sides), Wingfic, srsly Virgil’s parents are dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Roman Cadoc is ecstatic when he finally gets the lead role in the play. After all, it's senior year, and he doesn't know how much time he'll have in college for acting. It may be pure coincidence that he bumps into one of the set designers backstage after practice; but what starts as a single disgruntled conversation quickly swirls out of Roman's control, blossoming into a friendship he never even knew was possible.Virgil Tarak has been lurking in the backgrounds of the school plays for years, relishing in being able to lose himself in the bright mosaics of colour, the smooth stroke of the brush along cardboard and wood. So whoever the fuck just walked up behind him had better get the hell out before Virgil flicks paint at them.Or, Roman is gay, which is bad enough for a town like theirs, and Virgil has a reputation that tends to throw people off before they even meet him. It’s probably why they find each other - two hopeless castaways trying desperately to find a foothold in an unfair world full of rules that don’t make sense to them yet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Hurricane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702033
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/gifts).



> Credit for the title of this fic goes to Ayri, who wrote the amazing fic “Storytime!” (which you should 100% read.) Anyways, they referred to Virgil and Roman as “the prince and the storm” in an author’s note of that fic and gave me permission to steal it for a title.
> 
> (And yes, I know you said they were common nicknames, but you said it and that's what inspired me, so...I’m crediting you, and you can fight me.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Ethen is not Deceit. I will be referring to Deceit by his canon name since as of the new episode, Deceit hadn't been introduced to this fic yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this fic took way longer than it should've. But! It's done now and that's all that matters. I'll get on the next chapter but it'll be awhile. Also the new Sanders Sides episode was r o u g h.
> 
> I'll spare y'all my rant, since I already went off in the author's note of my other ongoing fic "Red Sky" (yes this is shameless self promo - I like to think I'm sneaky though) and so I'll just keep my shit to myself here and let you guys read in peace.  
> ~Ash

_**"Roman Cadoc, please report to the main office. Roman Cadoc, to the main office. Thank you."** _

Roman groaned, slipping from his seat and grabbing his bag, slinging it over one shoulder. The teacher glanced over, nodding and waving him off. "Have fun, Roman."

Roman grinned. "Bye, Mr. Sanders."

"See you tomorrow."

"Yep."

Patton Picani, sitting in the seat by the door, smiled and waved cheerfully as he passed. Roman reached out to gently clasp Patton's hand just for a moment. Patton's fingers tapped twice in his palm. _You okay?_

Roman nodded. _Appointment,_ he mouthed, releasing Patton's hand and slipping out into the hallway, which, predictably, was abandoned. "Of all the classes to pull me out of, it had to be drama," he muttered, yanking his backpack further up on his arm and heading for the main office.

When he finally got there (the drama classroom was across the school from the entrance) he stopped dead in the doorway. "Remus? What happened? Why are you in here?"

His twin glanced up, just for a moment, before he swiftly returned his gaze to his lap, his shaggy greyish bangs swinging down to cover his face. Roman took an aborted step closer, hands clenching into fists at the sight of the angry purple-red bruises marring the side of his brother's face.

"Your mother called," the office lady (her name was Valerie something-or-other, if Roman recalled properly) said, pushing her glasses further up her nose. "Roman, your appointment has been cancelled. You're to escort your brother home. Legally, you should then return to school, but…" She glanced at Remus, still curled in a melancholy ball on the padded chair. "I'll sign you both out."

"Thank you," Roman said numbly.

"See you tomorrow, boys."

Remus waved at her absently, seemingly more out of habit than anything else. Roman picked up his brother's backpack, grunting at the weight. "What do you keep in here, rocks?"

"Books," Remus corrected hoarsely, standing in jerky movements and taking his bag from him. "Home?"

"Will you tell me what the fu-" He glanced at Valerie and hurriedly corrected himself. "Heck happened on the drive, please?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Roman sighed. "Good. Thank you, Ree."

Remus shrugged, walking out the door and making a beeline for Roman's car. When Roman caught up to him, he was leaning against the passenger door, tears streaming silently down his face. "Ree...."

"I'm fine," Remus growled, swiping furiously at his tears. "Just drive."

Roman nodded, unlocking the car and slipping into the driver's seat, throwing his bag gently into the backseat. Remus settled in and dumped his bag at his feet, slumping down as he buckled in.

They turned out of the parking lot, Roman staring resolutely out the windshield. If his brother didn't want to tell him anything, he wasn't going to push.

Remus took a deep breath when they hit the highway, a choked sob escaping him, and finally spoke. "They called me a fag."

Roman's hands tightened on the steering wheel, and he let out an angry hiss. "Who?"

Remus shifted. "Nobody, it's not important."

Roman slammed on the brakes, pulling off the road and into a church parking lot. "Remus Alexander Moryn Cadoc, you look at me right now."

Remus's eyes jumped up, and he drew back slightly.

"It's _very_ important to **_me_**. Okay? I know I'm shit at showing you and I don't say it much anymore, but I love you. You're my brother, no matter what come between us now with...with dad gone. I promise you that I'll be here to support you one hundred percent and if you need me I'm here for you. Please."

Remus swallowed convulsively. "I...Ethen and Kyler."

Roman gritted his teeth. "I hate them."

"Roman?" Remus's voice was suddenly very small. "Don't do anything that'll get you in trouble, please."

Roman grinned ferally.

"I make no promises."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All in all a pretty short chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out!! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but...stay tuned, I suppose.
> 
> I'll crank another one out eventually, and we'll go from there on an approximate length for this thing. xx
> 
> ~Ash


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...TW for Remus briefly talking about gross things like guts and blood. I'll mark it so you can skip just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dbjdjdbsj ngl this only took as long as it did because I poured a huge amount of energy into "Red Sky" and p much forgot about updating anything else. So, at long last, have this little tidbit!
> 
> ~Ash

The drive home was mostly silent after the parking lot, Remus staring out the window and Roman doing his best to not turn around right then and there, drive back to the school, and kick some sense into the assholes who had dared to make fun of _his_ little brother. (The fact that they were technically the same age was irrelevant - Roman was fifteen minutes older, and therefore Remus was forever going to be his younger sibling.)

As soon as the car was off, Remus dove out and ran into the house, pounding up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door behind him. Their mother, Rissa, poked her head out of the kitchen, holding a half-eaten sandwich and a glass of apple juice. “Remus? Is that you?”

”I’ll handle it, mom.”

”What happened?”

”Someone made a mistake they won’t be repeating.”

”Roman,” her tone instantaneously going from concerned to warning.

”Mother,” Roman replied, already headed for the stairs.

”Roman. Get your brother down here. I want to talk to the both of you.”

”We didn’t do anything,” Roman whined, turning to face her. “Mom.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I never said that either of you were in trouble, did I? I just want to talk to you.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “I’ll see what I can do. He’s really upset, though.”

Rissa sighed. “What happened this time?”

”Not sure yet. Someone called him a fag, but that doesn’t explain...well, you’ll see in a minute. I’ll grab him.”

Remus was already closing his bedroom door when Roman approached. "I heard."

Linking his arm with his brother's, Roman tugged them both towards the stairs, peeking over the railing at their mother, still standing in the kitchen with her sandwich, staring at it like she'd forgotten how it got there.

She brightened when she saw them, though her hand spasmed when she saw the bruises marring her younger son’s face. "Rey, I understand you had a rough day. Anything you need to talk about, mine and your brother's doors are always open if you need to get something off your chest. Okay?"

A beat of silence, and then Remus nodded sullenly, flashing her a thumbs up. She beamed.

"Okay, so. Uhm. I met someone. And I'd like it if you boys would let me actually bring home someone without traumatizing them this time."

***Beginning TW***

Remus sighed. "Fiiiiine. But if he breaks your heart I'm hunting him down and killing him with a plastic spork. And then ripping his eyeballs out of his skull and squishing them. And then I'll skin him and feed his entrails to Maisie. Oooh, maybe I can pickle the skin when I'm done."

***End TW***

"Rey," Roman said warningly. "Don't. And leave the dog out of it anyways, she gives kisses and I don't want to think about her eating dead bodies."

Remus groaned, curling his lip. "Okay, fine, no dead birds this time. No PTSD. No murder or otherwise physical or mental harm. Or emotional. I'll stay in my room and finish my essay. Happy?"

"That you're willingly getting work done? Over the moon," their mother teased.

Rolling his eyes, Remus bounded back up the steps, yelling back down about stabbing someone with a spork.

"Okay," Roman said when they were alone again, wrinkling his nose. "That was intense, sorry mom. Who is he?"

Rissa crinkled her brow at him. "Who is who?"

"The guy you're bringing home...?"

"Oh! Oh, right. About that." She laughed nervously.

"He exists, right?" Roman said, mostly joking.

"No," Rissa replied cautiously. "Well, I mean, yes, but there's no guy. It's a woman."

Roman shrugged. "Cool, what's her name?"

Rissa smiled. "Her name is Claire. We met at the coffeeshop by the waterfront, and we've been talking for a while now. Nothing serious yet, but I wanted to get to know her before I said anything to you boys."

Roman waved his hand in the air. "Remus will be chill about it, he couldn't give two shit's about who you dated as long as they treat you right. Same for me, actually. If you get tangled up with an asshole, I'm afraid I'd have to get Remus to kill them."

Rissa laughed. "Yes, because you two are capable of pulling off first degree murder."

Roman shrugged. "You never know, maybe all the garbage bags in the basement that we told you are full of clothes actually just have dead bodies in them."

"That would explain why the basement smells like something had rotted down there," she sighed.

"Does it?" Roman asked. "I haven't been down there recently, I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Stand at the top of the stairs, it's like something died."

"I think I'm good. I can check it out tomorrow if you want."

Rissa shook her head. "No, I can check it out tonight after dinner and make sure it's safe. You go get your homework done. Did you turn in your essay today?"

"Not yet, but I'm almost done with it. You have fun with Claire," he teased, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs.

Rissa smacked him on the butt, scowling playfully at him. "You're as bad as your brother sometimes," she hissed. "Don't act like that, you two are apt to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Love you, momma," Roman called, bounding up the stairs.

Rissa shook her head, chuckling. "Love you too, Ro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh is anyone in any way interested in me introducing Claire as an actual recurring character? Or should I just skim over her and keep her sort of implied?
> 
> ~Ash


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update because I’m sleep deprived and out of inspiration but need to update this before I forget about it shdjdj

"So," Roman sighed, plopping down on his brother's bed. "What happened today?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Nothing. It's fine."

"Remus. Tell me. I want to help. Please."

"Okay, okay, gone. Just promise not to judge me or anything," Remus growled. "If you laugh I'm gonna punch you.”

Roman held up his hands in mock surrender. "I promise I won't judge you, no matter what. Brother's honour."

Remus brightened just the slightest bit, then dropped again as he remembered the topic. "Right, fine. Couple of the older boys cornered me, beat me up, called me a fag, and...they said I was never going to be good enough to mean anything to you, because you were so much _better_ than me."

A tear dripped down his nose, and he swiped it away angrily. "They're right. I'm going to be living in your shadow for the rest of my life. You're athletic, and outgoing, and you have actual friends. I'm just a nobody who eats lunch alone in the library," he snarled bitterly.

Roman frowned. "I'll eat lunch with you, Ree, Jesus. I just thought you didn't want to be seen with me at school."

Remus choked on his own saliva. "Why the hell-?"

"Because I was...scared you'd be ashamed to be seen around me? I guess? I guess it's my fault too, really, for not ever making an attempt to talks to you much either," Roman admitted.

Remus gaped at him. "We're....Roman, we're fucking brothers and you were worried about me not wanting to be near you?"

Roman shrugged, looking away. "We really have some shit to talk about, don't we?" he asked, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Remus snorted. "Evidently. Wanna go up to the top of the lab building?"

"Do you have permission to go up there?"

"I know the access code to the stairwell. Isn’t that permission enough?" Remus asked, casually examining his jacket sleeve.

Roman sighed. "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for suicide contemplation at the end but he does NOT actually jump off the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever, and I am so sorry. I would make some sort of promise that the next chapter won’t take so long, but unfortunately, school has started and most of my writing time has diverted to finishing schoolwork. Since I’m much more interested in passing my classes than I am in posting my writing on the internet, there will be gaps between posts.
> 
> If you want to see more of my writing, I will be posting some drafts from myGoogle Drive that ai never bothered to post after finishing. I keep a little folder for emergency posts when I have nothing else.
> 
> Thanks so much for understanding!!
> 
> ~Ash

"It's windier than I expected," Remus commented as they pushed the door open and walked out onto the roof. "Wanna let your wings out?"

"What if someone sees?" Roman protested. "You know how people feel about us in this town. It's dangerous."

"We won't fly," Remus promised. "Just stretch them. It's had for them to be plastered against your back day in and day out. You hardly ever let them out even when we're home. You know mom doesn't mind. She willingly married dad knowing he was an avian."

"I guess," Roman agreed reluctanrly, slipping his jacket from his shoulders and shivering at the cool breeze. "The city is beautiful from this high up," he commented. "It's nearly enough to get me to love it sometimes. The lights are dim enough that you can almost see stars some nights when the sky is clear."

"Not tonight," Remus said, looking up at the hazy cloud layer.

"Not tonight," Roman echoed sadly, shaking his wings as the wind drgged through the fethers and folding them tight against his back again. "I'm going home. Don't get caught."

Remus winked. "I'll be home by midnight. Don't wait up." He paused. "Seriously, get some sleep. Mom worries about how much you study. You're working yourself half to death and you still think it isn't good enough."

"I'll be okay," he said quietly. “I’ll be more careful, okay?”

”Okay. Thank you.”

Roman shrugged, then nudged his brother on the way to the stairs. “Home by midnight. I mean it, don’t be even a minute late. I’ll set an alarm.”

Remus slapped Roman on the back playfully. “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone, Ro. Go home and get some sleep.”

”I’ll see you later.”

”See you. Now go, go!”

Laughing, Roman darted down the stairs and out of sight. Sighing, Remus let the smile slip from his face and turned back to the edge of the building, stepping onto the ledge and folding his wings.

”I love you. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
